tortured by her
by howtobecrazzy101
Summary: Cammie gets captured by the circle. this story is about where and how Zach finds her and what he is thinking during the process. Also shows cammie's thoughts too
1. The torture begins

**I no I should be working on my other story's but I had to out this down.**

* * *

Cammie's POV

I sat in the small room with a camera in the corner pointed at me. I know Zach's mom was doing this who else would be that evil to send it to their kid seriously. A woman walked it and said coldly. i looked around i was in a small room that was made out of concrete . a steel door infront of me was closed there was a woman with dark hiar and the same green eyes where like Zachs but colder and without love

" awake now then let's get started. Where is the alumni disk." She stated not asked like she knew she was going to get what she wanted.

"How would I fucking know that now would I." I answered

I could see that my answer was not good enough and she whipped out a nife and made a long gash down my leg. i stifled a screem because it hurt so bad but i would not for Zachs sake if he was watching this then i would not put him through that pain

"I'll ask you again where is it."

I don't know and I don't care." I responded.

she put 3 gashes in my leg and i felt the tears well up but i swallowed them down

It went on like this for the rest if the day. she asking me saying no and not breaking. the only thing that kept me going was the thought of Zach and how he was looking for me

Zachs POV

Cammie was gone she was taken. I know this because there was sighn of a struggle in her room. Bex was really down on her self saying she should have been up but it was not her fault she got a nipotine patch on her not her fault.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~few hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We got a video from the circle. It was on Cammie interigation slash torture.

At first she was unconscious and she looked at peace but then she woke up and looked around the room. She was tied to a chair and the chair was bolted to a cement floor. she looked at the camera and her eyes showed she new where she was and that i was watching

my mom steped out of the shadows and stated " awake now let's get started where is the alumni disk"

Cammies responce was not a healthy one " how would I fucking know that now would I"

The woman made a long gash down Cammie's leg i could tell she stifled a scream. she didnt want to show weakness

She asked her where it was and Cammie's respond was don't know don't care. my mom made a 3 deeper gashes and tears sweeled in cammies eyes but she swallowed and didnt let them fall and i knew the only thing thet kept her going was that i was looking for her. I ran out the room and packed. i walked out the front doors of Gallagher and went to look for her with Bex Macy Liz Grant Jonas and Nick

**What you think like it. Review i dont care what u put and i think i got a beta for u guys**


	2. Catherine tries to get back

Hey guys sorry for taking so long I was going to do it then i got sick so ya I'm really sorry

* * *

Cammie Pov

I woke up the next day in a different room. My hands where tied up against the wall and i was three feet off the ground. Catherine came in and we started the torture. I tried not to scream as the spiked whip hit my side or when she made a long gash down my leg.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~many hours of torture later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I didn't scream once during this. That was until she whipped out the electricity. she took the jumper cables and smiled wickedly

"Are you going to give up now Cammie. Zach isn't coming" She smirked out.

She had the same smirk as Zach and that made me miss him more. I spit out some blood from my mouth

"you're a monster. Zach is nothing like you he wou-"I spat then got cut off from a punch

"Shut it girl. He is everything like me" She wildly stated

She then asked "where is it?"

"Never" I simply said

she took the jumper cables and placed them right under my rib cage. I let out a wrenching scream.

"Now!" she yelled at my face

"no" I whimpered

She placed them back in the same place and another wrenching scream burst out

"Tell me"

"Never I will Never tell AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she replaced the jumper cables

* * *

Zach's Pov

We were driving heading to where the video location was where my mother sent the video when my monitor in my car went off. Bex answered it. It was Ms. Morgan and Mr. Solomon

"Yes Mrs. Morgan" Bex asked

"we got another video and Zach isn't going to like it at all

I stopped the car on the side of the country rode.

"show me" I demanded

The started the tape

__The tape went through the same thing as last time but now Cammie was tied up against the wall. _Catherine smiled wickedly and took out the Jumper cables_

_"Are you going to give up now Cammie. Zach isn't coming" She smirked out._

__"of course i am coming Gallagher Girl"

_She had the same smirk as Zach and that made me miss him more. I spit out some blood from my mouth_

_"you're a monster. Zach is nothing like you he wou-"Cammie spat then got cut off from a punch_

_"Shut it girl. He is everything like me" She wildly stated_

_She then asked "where is it?"_

_"Never"CammieI simply said_

_she took the jumper cables and placed them right under my rib-cage. i let out a wrenching scream._

_"Now!" she yelled at my face_

_"no" Cammie whimpered_

_She placed them back in the same place and another wrenching scream burst out_

_"Tell me"_

_"Never I will Never tell AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she replaced the jumper cables_

__I turned away that was way to much for me to handle. They thought her how to not show weakness but never put her through that. She sounded so broken. I started the engine and drove off 100 miles an hour

* * *

**There you go the next chapter I hope you like it**


	3. Zach Tries

**ok i felt the need to load another chapter i know it has been forever**

Catherine shoved me in my cell after the torture finished. I grunted and a was slammed into the wall. After she left i went into the fetal position to control some of the pane that shot through my body. The electricity was still going though my body and i was racked in pain. My face contorted in pain as I laid there on the cell floor. I fell asleep laying there

Zach's P.O.V.

I drove faster that the land was whizzing by. The only thought going through my head was _I need to get there. Faster Faster._

"Zach slow down" Grant commanded

I growled in response that is when I saw the base up ahead. I halted to a spot. Everyone jolted forward.

"You need to learn how to drive" Bex growled

"And you need to learn how to be quiet" I snapped then got out and slammed the door

When we got out I shuck ahead and the group followed when we got to the entrance i just walked up. The guards nodded.

" I didn't realize you would be coming back Mr. Goode" He said

"I didn't either" I replied "these are just new recruits."

He let us pass.

"How does he know you" Liz asked

"My mom runs the place" I growled that when we heard a shriek

Cammie P.O.V.

I got startle awaken by being kicked in the ribs. I groaned and looked up at a burly man standing above me and my vision was burly. My vision focused and he was really burly. He picked me up by the collar of my shirt. He shoved my against the wall where i grunted in pain

" Ok we can do this the easy way or the hard way" He asked

I spit at him

"The hard way it is" He smirked

He through me against the wall I let out a small scream. He choked me against the wall my feet were sliding trying to get a grip with the ground. He let me go after a couple of minutes. I fell to the ground

"are you ready yet?" He asked

"Never" I replied with that he pulled out a gun and smirked

He shot my shoulder I let out a piercing scream. It hurt a lot. I am trained to take a bullet but never shot after torture.

He stomped on my bu let wound and pressed it. I let out a louder scream that pierced the room.

Zach P.O.V

I ran down the halls when i heard another that was louder. We turned the corner and saw a room at the end of the hallway. We heard a gun shot. I ran and burst through the door.

Guy torturing Cammie at the moment P.O.V.

I fired another shot at the week girl below me and she shrieked. That's when the door burst open and Mr. Goode stood before me.

"S-S-Sir" I said and stood at attention

"Leave" He growled

I quickly left because I heard that he has the anger just like his mother

Cammies P.O.V.

Zach came in the room and ordered the guy out. My vision had black spots. I was loosing conscious. The blood soaked my shirt. That's when I blacked out.

Zachs P.O.V.

I bent over Cammie when she passed out. I picked her up when i heard my mothers voice down the hall. That is when the door burst open for the second time that day

**What do you think. review please.**


End file.
